1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a field of cookware or any other field, where specifically, a desired number of detachable handles can be attached to a man-made object differently depending on a particular task.
2. Background of the Invention
Detachable handles for cookware such as pots and pans add a great deal of convenience by saving space in storage, refrigerator, dishwasher, on the stove top, and in the oven. This is essential when storage and kitchen space is limited.
G.B. Pat. No. 139,789 issued on Dec. 23, 1920 to Johan Theodore Johansson discloses an implement for clasping and carrying cooking vessels or the like using a detachable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,415 issued on Jun. 5, 2001 to Marvin B. Stark discloses a device for holding a container by a detachable handle.
However, the prior art handling apparatuses do not permit changing number of handles and relative positions of handles about each other according to a task at hand.
Consequently, there is a need for a handling apparatus permitting users to decide how many handles they want to be attached for a particular task and where, while keeping the deployment time down. This invention achieves this while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art devices. From now on, a cookware application, such as a pot or a pan with handle(s), will be used for demonstrating the invention.